Bushel
Bushels are available for any non-Limited Edition crops, (and for certain Limited Edition crops, such as: White Pumpkins, Cupid Corn, and Green Roses). Bushels can be found randomly while harvesting, or by taking them from your friends' Farmer's Markets. Activation Once used, the effect of the bushel lasts for only 2 hours. Storage Bushels are stored in your Farmer's Market. The first market stall has a capacity of 100 bushels, and each additional market stall grants the ability to have 25 more bushels, for a total of 400. Farmville has now made it possible to expand your market stalls, using 10 Awnings, 10 Baskets, and 10 Price Cards per expansion. The exact storage limit is now unknown, but it is well over 700. If you need space for more bushels, you can 'Share' undesired bushels with your neighbors. The Bushels in English Countryside and home farm were separate, but it is now consolidated. So are the number of market stalls you have on various maps. Obtaining You can purchase up to 3 bushels per neighbor every 24 hours, however you can only purchase a maximum of 300 bushels from your neighbors every 24 hours. This 24 hour timer is reset at Midnight EST every day. Bushels are not removed from your inventory when purchased and do not cost anything. You will be rewarded, with a choice of coins, fuel or XP whenever a neighbor purchases bushels from your stall. There is no number of harvested plots which will guarantee a bushel - Bushels are 100% random. When you find a Bushel, you are rewarded an extra number of them equal to the number of mastery stars you have for the crop you are harvesting. Super Crops produce more frequent bushels of the same type as the base crop. For example, Super Carrots produce Carrot bushels. As a trade-off, using a bushel does not boost the rate you gain crop mastery for super crops. Uses * Use before harvesting to gain an additional 1 Mastery Point per plot for 2 hours if the crop is not yet fully mastered (works with Double Mastery Weekend) * Use before harvesting to receive XP for each crop (if that crop is fully mastered) ** Note: If you master a crop while using a bushel, you must refresh your FarmVille page for the bonus to switch to XP or you can use another bushel of the same type. * Use to get a license to plant that crop if you're not a high enough level to plant it. (This is similar to the permit. * Can be used to create items in Crafting Buildings Market Bushels File:Strawberries Bushel-icon.png|Strawberries Bushel File:Eggplant Bushel-icon.png|Eggplant Bushel File:Wheat Bushel-icon.png|Wheat Bushel File:Soybeans Bushel-icon.pngSoybeans Bushel File:Peanuts Bushel-icon.png|Peanuts Bushel File:Squash Bushel-icon.png|Squash Bushel File:Lilac Bushel-icon.png|Lilac Bushel File:Pumpkin Bushel-icon.png|Pumpkin Bushel File:Spinach Bushel-icon.png|Spinach Bushel File:Golden Poppies Bushel-icon.png|Golden Poppies Bushel File:Artichokes Bushel-icon.png|Artichokes Bushel File:Rice Bushel-icon.png|Rice Bushel File:Raspberries Bushel-icon.png|Raspberries Bushel File:Daffodils Bushel-icon.png|Daffodils Bushel File:Cotton Bushel-icon.png|Cotton Bushel File:Cranberries Bushel-icon.png|Cranberries Bushel File:Chickpea Bushel-icon.png|Chickpea Bushel File:Bell Peppers Bushel-icon.png|Bell Peppers Bushel File:Rhubarb Bushel-icon.png|Rhubarb Bushel File:Peppers Bushel-icon.png|Peppers Bushel File:Morning Glory Bushel-icon.png|Morning Glory Bushel File:Aloe Vera Bushel-icon.png|Aloe Vera Bushel File:Pineapple Bushel-icon.png|Pineapples Bushel File:Red Tulips Bushel-icon.png|Red Tulips Bushel File:Jalapenos_Bushel-icon.png|Jalapenos Bushel File:Pattypan Squash Bushel-icon.png|Pattypan Squash Bushel File:Blueberries Bushel-icon.png|Blueberries Bushel File:Watermelon Bushel-icon.png|Watermelon Bushel File:Leeks Bushel-icon.png|Leeks Bushel File:Grapes Bushel-icon.png|Grapes Bushel File:Tomatoes Bushel-icon.png|Tomatoes Bushel File:Pink Roses Bushel-icon.png|Pink Roses Bushel File:Potatoes Bushel-icon.png|Potatoes Bushel File:Rye Bushel-icon.png|Rye Bushel File:Carrots Bushel-icon.png|Carrots Bushel File:Coffee Bushel-icon.png|Coffee Bushel File:Corn Bushel-icon.png|Corn Bushel File:Sunflowers Bushel-icon.png|Sunflowers Bushel File:Ghost Chili Bushel-icon.png|Ghost Chili Bushel File:Cabbage Bushel-icon.png|Cabbage Bushel File:Zucchini Bushel-icon.png|Zucchini Bushel File:Gladiolus Bushel-icon.png|Gladiolus Bushel File:Green Tea Bushel-icon.png|Green Tea Bushel File:White Grapes Bushel-icon.png|White Grapes Bushel File:Black Berries Bushel-icon.png|Black Berries Bushel File:Red Wheat Bushel-icon.png|Red Wheat Bushel File:Lavender Bushel-icon.png|Lavender Bushel File:Sugar Cane Bushel-icon.png|Sugar Cane Bushel File:Peas Bushel-icon.png|Peas Bushel File:Yellow Melon Bushel-icon.png|Yellow Melon Bushel File:Onion Bushel-icon.png|Onion Bushel File:Broccoli Bushel-icon.png|Broccoli Bushel File:Lilies Bushel-icon.png|Lilies Bushel File:Acorn Squash Bushel-icon.png|Acorn Squash Bushel File:Asparagus Bushel-icon.png]]|Asparagus Bushel File:Purple Poppies Bushel-icon.png|Purple Poppies Bushel File:Elderberry Bushel-icon.png|Elderberry Bushel File:Purple Pod Peas Bushel-icon.png|Purple Pod Peas Bushel File:Ginger Bushel-icon.png|Ginger Bushel File:Cucumber Bushel-icon.png|Cucumber Bushel File:Columbine Bushel-icon.png|Columbine Bushel File:Iris Bushel-icon.png|Iris Bushel File:Basil Bushel-icon.png|Basil Bushel File:Lemon Balm Bushel-icon.png|Lemon Balm Bushel File:Square Melon Bushel-icon.png|Square Melon Bushel File:Oats Bushel-icon.png|Oats Bushel File:Posole Corn Bushel-icon.png|Posole Corn Bushel File:Heirloom Carrot Bushel-icon.png|Heirloom Carrot Bushel File:Orange Daisies Bushel-icon.png|Orange Daisies Bushel File:Bamboo Bushel-icon.png|Bamboo Bushel File:Carnival Squash Bushel-icon.png|Carnival Squash Bushel File:Saffron Bushel-icon.png|Saffron Bushel File:Clover Bushel-icon.png|Clover Bushel File:Amaranth Bushel-icon.png|Amaranth Bushel File:White Roses Bushel-icon.png|White Roses Bushel File:Forget-Me-Not Bushel-icon.png|Forget-Me-Not Bushel File:Peppermint Bushel-icon.png|Peppermint Bushel File:Electric Lilies Bushel-icon.png|Electric Lilies Bushel This table is in the order wherein the seeds appear in the Market. Hybrid Bushels File:Straspberry Bushel-icon.png|Straspberry Bushel File:Purple Tomato Bushel-icon.png|Purple Tomato Bushel File:Long Onions Bushel-icon.png|Long Onions Bushel File:Double Grain Bushel-icon.png|Double Grain Bushel File:Sun Poppy Bushel-icon.png|Sun Poppy Bushel File:Whisky_Peat_Bushel-icon.png|Whisky Peat Bushel File:Fire Pepper Bushel-icon.png|Fire Pepper Bushel File:Squmpkin Bushel-icon.png|Squmpkin Bushel File:Red Spinach Bushel-icon.png|Red Spinach Bushel File:Lilac Daffy Bushel-icon.png|Lilac Daffy Bushel This table is in the order wherein the seeds appear in the Greenhouse. Bushels of Limited Edition Crops File:White Pumpkins Bushel-icon.png|White Pumpkins Bushel File:Cupid_Corn_Bushel-icon.png|Cupid Corn Bushel File:Green_Roses_Bushel-icon.png|Green Roses Bushel File:Pink Carnation Bushel-icon.png|Pink Carnation Bushel File:Electric_Roses_Bushel-icon.png|Electric Roses Bushel File:Chrome_Daisies_Bushel-icon.png|Chrome Daisies Bushel File:Hawaiian_Lei_Bushel-icon.png|Hawaiian Lei Bushel File:Frost_and_Flame_Flower_Bushel-icon.png|Frost and Flame Flower Bushel File:Mini_Holiday_Trees_Bushel-icon.png|Mini Holiday Trees Bushel File:Toy_Flowers_Bushel-icon.png|Toy Flowers Bushel File:Hot_Chocolate_Mugs_Bushel-icon.pngHot Chocolate Mugs Bushel See also Category:Farmer's Market Category:Bushel